


Day 2: Acts of Devotion

by The_Desert_Dancer



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Acts of Devotion, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Desert_Dancer/pseuds/The_Desert_Dancer
Summary: Rose of Sharon Cassidy has been running herself ragged, trying to get her caravan all sorted out. Lucky for her, Lyra Redcloud is there to keep an eye on her.
Relationships: Courier/Rose of Sharon Cassidy, female Courier/Rose of Sharon Cassidy
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635826
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Day 2: Acts of Devotion

“Everything okay, love?”

Rose of Sharon Cassidy lifted her head up from the stacks of papers in front of her, rubbing her eyes from exhaustion. She had been pouring over all these goddamn papers for what felt like ages, trying to do all these bloody maths in her head and balancing budgets. At this very moment she was about ready to strangle the next person who even mentions a number to her..

“Goin’ shit, Lyra. I’m try’na set Cassidy Caravans back up and the NCR won’t stop fucking railroading me. They’re drowning me in all these goddamn red tape and other bullshit, making me sign all these stupid papers and answer all these questions, just to get approval to do trade with them.”

Lyra tilted her head, as she gave a look at all the papers. She tried to make sense of them but honestly, it just looked like total word salad to her. Cassidy saw the look on Lyra’s face and chuckled a bit.

“I don’t get this shit either. Fuck, I doubt most of the people in the NCR do either. They probably do this for shits and giggles, I don’t know.”

Cassidy just let out a tired sigh, running her hands through her frizzled red hair. When was the last time she had a shower? Yesterday, right? Shit the days just blended together...The table lamp suddenly switched off, causing Cassidy to blink in confusion as she saw Lyra packing away the papers.

“The fuck?”

“You’re working yourself ragged, love.” Lyra stated simply. “I’m sorry but I have to put my foot down.”

“But all this work-”

“Can be done later, and it will be done later.” Lyra continued. “I’ve made a bath for you and after you’re done with your bath, we’re going to go to bed together. Okay?”

Cass just sat there silently, before chuckling and rubbing at her eyes. She slowly got up, before offering up Lyra a small smile.

“Goddamn, aren’t ya the sweetest thing?” Cass muttered. “But a bath sounds real fuckin’ good right now.”


End file.
